


Unerwartete Nebenwirkungen

by anja79



Series: 120min_Challenge [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Titel: Unerwartete NebenwirkungenTeam: SonneChallenge: Farben: Rot Augen- Fürs TeamFandom: Tatort MünsterRating: P12Genre: FreundschaftWarnungen: -Zusammenfassung: Thiel erlebt eine böse ÜberraschungWörter: 627Anmerkungen: Mein erster Text nach langer Zeit. Diese Challenge scheint meine Muse gut zu finden :)





	Unerwartete Nebenwirkungen

Als er an diesem Morgen die Uhrzeit auf dem Wecker ablesen wollte, merkte er, dass er sie nur verschwommen sehen konnte. Er strich sich mit der Hand über die Augen in der Hoffnung, dass es besser werden würde. Doch leider sah er immer noch verschwommen. Dazu kam noch, dass er ein unangenehmes Brennen verspürte. Er schlug die Decke beiseite und ging ins Bad. Als er in den Spiegel schaute, erschrak er - beide Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Neben dem Waschbecken lag ein Waschlappen, den er mit kaltem Wasser tränkte und dann vorsichtig auf die Augen drückte. Die Kühle brachte gleich eine leichte Linderung. Seine Pollenallergie konnte es nicht sein, da er sich nach langem Hin und Her dann doch entschieden hatte, eine Sensibilisierung machen zu lassen. Allerdings hatte der Arzt ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass sie dennoch wieder zurückkommen könnte. Thiel seufzte. War die ganze Mühe doch umsonst gewesen?

Er ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich wieder aufs Bett. So konnte er heute nicht zur Arbeit gehen. Sobald er wieder etwas besser sehen konnte, würde er Nadeshda anrufen und Bescheid sagen. 

Er hatte sich gerade wieder auf den Weg ins Bad gemacht, weil die Kühle des Waschlappens nachließ, als es an der Tür klingelte. Trotzdem ging er erst ins Bad, und öffnete mit dem frisch getränkten Waschlappen in der Hand die Tür.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel, schön dass ich Sie auch mal antreffe. Gehen Sie mir eigentlich absichtlich aus dem Weg?“

„Moinsen Boerne. Sie haben mir gerade noch gefehlt“, brummte er.

„Herrgott Thiel, wie sehen Sie denn aus“, fragte Boerne.

Ohne eine Antwort ging Thiel ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich aufs Sofa und legte den Waschlappen auf die Augen.

„Sie sollten so schnell wie möglich einen Arzt aufsuchen. Ich fahre Sie selbstverständlich gerne“, erklärte Boerne, der ihm ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt war.

„Das geht schon“, wiegelte Thiel ab.

„Immer dasselbe mit Ihnen Thiel.“

„Sie gehen doch selbst ungern zu einem Ihrer Kollegen.“

„Um mich geht es hier aber nicht, Thiel“, antwortete Boerne ungehalten.

„Müssen Sie nicht ins Institut?“, versuchte Thiel Boerne los zu werden.

„Nein. Es sieht so aus, als wäre Ihre Pollinose trotz umfangreicher Maßnahmen zurückgekehrt und hätte diesmal die Augen befallen“, diagnostizierte Boerne.

„Danke Herr Professor, so schlau war ich auch schon.“

Doch egal was er versuchte, Boerne ließ sich diesmal nicht abweisen, und so saß er bereits eine Stunde später bei dem Augenarzt, den Boerne ihm empfohlen hatte. 

 

***

 

Natürlich hatte das ohne Termin ewig gedauert, und jetzt war er doch ganz froh, dass Boerne ihn auch wieder abholte und er nicht den Bus nehmen musste. Kaum hatte er in Boernes Auto Platz genommen, da fragte der ihn schon aus.

„Nun Thiel, welche Diagnose hat der Herr Kollege bei Ihnen gestellt?“

„Es ist eine Bindehautentzündung. Er hat mir Augentropfen verschrieben.“

„Und welche Ursache der Entzündung hat der Kollege herausgefunden?“

„War wohl ein bisschen viel Chlor in der letzten Zeit.“

„Wie bitte?“ Boerne sah überrascht zur Seite.

„In der letzten Woche habe ich nach der Arbeit noch einen Abstecher ins Freibad gemacht“, brummte Thiel.

„Ach deshalb habe ich Sie nach Dienstschluss nie im Büro angetroffen.“

„Tja, und gestern Abend hatte ich den Eindruck, dass es etwas stark dort riecht“, gab er zu.

„Wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht täuscht, habe ich heute Morgen einen Artikel über das örtliche Schwimmbad gelesen, nämlich dass es erst einmal bis auf weiteres geschlossen bleiben muss.“

„Schade bei diesem schönen Wetter“, bemerkte Thiel.

„Sie dürfen so lange die Entzündung nicht abgeheilt ist sowie nicht ins Schwimmbad gehen.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Außerdem sollten Sie sich wirklich eine Schwimmbrille zulegen, um die Augen zu schützen.“

Thiel seufzte. Ja, er war wirklich ganz froh, dass Boerne ihn gedrängt hatte zum Arzt zu gehen. Und dass er ihn fuhr. Allerdings hatte das auch seinen Preis.


End file.
